Code Lyoko Evolutions: Final Fronts
by RyanMann141
Summary: Set in an alternative timeline of Code Lyoko, A new character has joined the others in the desperate fight against X.A.N.A
1. Enlisting

Code Lyoko Evolutions: Final Fronts - Chapter 1: Enlisting

It wasn't hard to live under extreme watch protection every day, after the first world nations learned of the X.A.N.A intelligence threat, every nation has developed extreme paranoia and closed up borders, severed ties with each other to prevent being infected by X.A.N.A, however the small group of fighters that have fought X.A.N.A and still fights it today have emerged as the only hope humanity has got, creating avatars and having people taking the fight to X.A.N.A, it was known as "The Code Lyoko Project", but there was a price to fight for humanity, as the final United Nations Security Council session in New York, listed that anyone who joins the project, they must sever all ties to family and friends till the X.A.N.A threat is finally eliminated, as the governments of the world doesn't want to risk having X.A.N.A infecting anyone and risking the lives of many.

When the project was given full funding and support, the supercomputer that housed X.A.N.A was sealed while nations created a base of operations for the project; once it was complete it was taken to the heart of the pacific, where a man-made island would house the base and where the fight will be.

Back at Australia, high school student, Ryan Mann heads to school, however only to see a Code Lyoko poster, he read the title and a complete propaganda saying "Join to fight for humanity and fight alongside Aelita, one of the best Lyoko Warriors" Ryan said to himself.

The next thing he knows is that his mates arrived, "you're not seriously thinking about enlisting are you?" one of his mates asked

"Honestly guys, why would he? Leave all his mates behind to fight a pointless conflict?" another one asked

Ryan remained silent, sure the price for enlisting into the project was steep, but there was something in Ryan that he was always looking for; a purpose. He was in Grade 11 and hadn't done much in his life, he was unemployed and his grades at school were only at B level, nothing made him worth something, he always thought he can make a difference alone, but he always knows that it's not true.

When he and his mates arrive at school, he was attended his English class, but unexpectedly the director of the Code Lyoko Project was hosting a recruitment session, however all most everyone ignored it, except for Ryan who stayed behind.

"You thinking of enlisting for the project?" the director asked

"It has been on my mind for the last two weeks" Ryan answered

"Well, in all honesty, recruitment has dropped over the last 2 months, and we have been losing more and more avatars" the director admitted

"What about the original Lyoko Warriors? Can't they do it alone?" Ryan asked

"As much we, were once known for, we can't keep fighting non-stop, we need our rest from time to time" The director states

"Then, where do I sign up?" Ryan asked

The director looks at Ryan surprised, not a lot of people around the world wanted to be part of the fight for humanity, however, there was something about it that has got Ryan interested.

"You actually want to be part of the project?" the director asked

"More than anything" Ryan admitted, Ryan knew he had to cut off his family and friends but knows that, as long X.A.N.A is still active, the world is in danger.

"You seem very committed and determined, alright, take this" The director says to him, he then gives Ryan the forms

"Read through this tonight and then bring it to me tomorrow, but are you sure you want to leave it all behind" he warned Ryan.

After inhaling deeply he responded "I'm sure", Ryan knew he was going to give up his normal life, his family and his friends in order to fight for them.

Later that night, his mother sees Ryan looking through the forms, her mother knew was enlisting and wasn't happy about it.

"You enlisting for the Code Lyoko Project?! Are you insane?!" his mother shrieked at him

"I'm done, being a 'nobody'! I want to mean something in my life, and the Code Lyoko Project is the only one that can do it, law enforcement, even the military are all the same, they're all scared and concerned to do anything, hell last I checked, the U.S Military has recalled everything, the once most powerful and dedicated military in the world is now hiding like a child hiding from bullies in school, there's nothing for me here, I know I'm giving up connections with everyone, but if it protects you then so be it!" Ryan explains to his mother

"What if you die, you're the only one I have left, you can't just throw your life like this" his mother pleaded to him

"And if I die, I'll die as someone! Not nothing, like I have been!" Ryan said back almost on the verge of mental collapse, throughout Ryan's life, he suffered from depression and anger, and it was hard for him, to get treatment, however despite experiencing those he remained as he always is, loyal, honest, and determined individual.

"Alright" his mother on verge of crying "just promise us all two things"

"Go ahead"

"Promise us that you won't forget where you're from or what you are, and promise us that you'll do your absolute best" his mother told him

Ryan hugs his mother, till he lets go, his mother then enters his cupboard and pulls out something for him and gives it to him.

"What's this?" he asked

"Your family" she responded

Ryan opens the box and sees its photos of his life with his friends and family, Ryan inhales deeply and turns to his mother.

"I'm taking this with me" he said making his mother smile "because if there's one thing I will always remember is that 'never forget where you began' and my beginning was with my family" Ryan then puts the photo's back in the box and places it on his desk.

"Alright, I'll hand this into the director tomorrow and thanks mum" Ryan says to her

"My pleasure also dinner is ready in 10 minutes" his mother told him then leaves

After his mother left, Ryan pulls out a Code Lyoko Project poster that was with the forms, and sees it's the same one he saw today, but he mainly focused on the person in the poster, he then puts in on his desk and then goes downstairs for dinner.

The Next day, Ryan goes to find the director to hand in his forms, after spending 40 minutes looking for him, Ryan finds the director who was waiting for him.

"Ah, you're finally here, you have your forms" the director says to Ryan

"All here, and appreciate your patience, got held up in traffic" Ryan explained his late arrival

"Well you have everything done, and everything we will need for future operations, well I think it is official: Welcome, 'Ryan Mann' to The Code Lyoko Project" The director announced and holding out his hand

Ryan shakes hands with the director, "We hope, we can count on you"

"Understood sir" Ryan responded

"Alright, you will leave tomorrow, I'll have someone from Task Force Evolution to escort you" the director explained to Ryan

"Wait, isn't it the law that no one part of the Code Lyoko Project, can interact with the outer world?" Ryan said remembering the laws and regulations.

"No one will know, have your things ready and be at this spot at 1500hrs, and Ryan, glad to have you" the director said and thanking the newest member.

Ryan then leaves to head home to pack his stuff, he didn't know lies ahead of him, but knows, he's going to make a difference.


	2. Entering Lyoko

Code Lyoko Evolutions: Final Fronts - Chapter 2: Entering Lyoko

Ryan returned home to pack his stuff only to find that his mother packed everything for him, surprising him.

"I never thought I'd see the day that my final son would move out so soon" his mother admitted.

"I won't be gone forever, you will see me again, I promise" Ryan assured his mother.

His mother embraces him, "you've always made me proud Ryan, whatever happens we'll always remember you" she then releases him.

"Thanks mum, I'll never forget you" Ryan said to her.

Later, Ryan was in his room looking around, gathering memories, he then leaves to have dinner, but at the table, he barely touched his plate.

"You okay Ryan?" his mother asked

"I'm alright, just thinking" he responded

"Is it about you leaving tomorrow?" she asks

"No, it doesn't matter, tomorrow I'll be fighting for humanity" Ryan says to her

"And I'll always be so proud of you" he mother said smiling

"Thanks mom" he said in return.

Soon Ryan leaves the table to sleep, but again he looks at the poster and only looks at the person in the poster, and reads out loud the propaganda written on poster "Join to fight for humanity and fight alongside Aelita, one of the best Lyoko Warriors" after spending a while looking at the poster, he puts it away and sleeps.

Soon it was the next day, after spending an hour saying his goodbyes to his mother and his relatives, knowing at he won't see them for ages, he gives his family departing gifts and says his thanks, soon he takes his things to the place as he was told and he waits till he is met by the member of Task Force Evolution.

"You must be Ryan Mann" the Task Force Evolution member stated

"And you must be a member of Task Force Evolution" Ryan responded

"That I am, I'm Jeremie Belpois, I have been assigned to show you around and inform you of your role in the Code Lyoko Project" Jeremie advises Ryan.

Ryan agrees and follows Jeremie to the transport, when they arrive, Ryan sees it as a pure white VTOL transport aircraft, and the two get aboard and is surprised, it had a five star bar, a visualised system to see the grand outside view of the world.

"Where did the project get the money for this sort of luxury?" Ryan asked

"Even I don't know, come on, get seated" Jeremie tells him

Soon they take off, and head to the base of operations of the Code Lyoko Project, the hours pass by, with look Ryan and Jeremie looking out in the view of the Pacific Ocean, soon Jeremie speaks up.

"So Ryan, what made you join the Project?" Jeremie asks Ryan snapping him out of his thoughts

"oh… um… well, I guess I want to make myself worth something in the world, and since, law enforcement, the military and government agencies worldwide were, well… let's say shaken up since they all learned of the X.A.N.A threat, I guess this was the only choice of making myself worth something" Ryan told Jeremie.

"Well, I got to tell ya, when we arrive, you're going to be worth something" Jeremie tells the new member. Another hour goes by and soon they fly pass over a massive blockade.

"What's that for?" Ryan asks Jeremie

"Well after the United Nations created the base of operations for the project, the 2014 scheduled RIMPAC Fleet was assigned to build a massive blockade around the base, and because of their government's paranoia, they had the barrier built 100 miles from the base, and in a massive circle, hell you can see it on Google Maps" Jeremie explained to Ryan.

"Well talk about, massive security for the safety of humanity" Ryan stated

Soon, they were half an hour away, and the sun was setting, Ryan looks outwards towards the great and grand blue Pacific Ocean, soon his thoughts are disrupted again, as they soon begin to arrive.

"Ryan, you should see the view" Jeremie pointed out, Ryan gets out of his chair and looks in amaze, as they approached the base of operations for the Code Lyoko Project, rather than something small, it was a massive skyscraper district like island, filled with pure white advance towers and one of them had the project's logo which glints in the sun's reflection.

"Well there's an eye-opener" Ryan stated

Soon the transports lands, Ryan and Jeremie disembark.

"Leave your stuff here, they'll be taken to your cabin, in the meantime, let's get you to Lyoko" Jeremie announces to Ryan.

The two head for the control room, but on the way, Ryan is confused by the number of fashion models.

"Okay, I gotta ask, what's with the models?" Ryan asks Jeremie

"Let's just say, that people want to customize their avatars, a bit too much in my opinion" Jeremie explained.

Soon they arrive at the control room, where they were ready for Ryan's download into the system and Lyoko.

"Jeremie, everything is ready for his input" a girl in pink hair tells Jeremie as he and Ryan enter the room.

"Ah Ryan, this is Aelita, she'll be your advisor, mentor and handler, once in Lyoko you must listen to what she says at all costs" Jeremie briefed Ryan

"Understood" Ryan nodded in acknowledgement, however, the name was familiar to him but she didn't look like the person in the poster he eyed twice prior to joining the Project, but he shakes it off, and enters the scanner to begin the process.

Soon a computer voice runs through the Avatar downloading procedures "_Avatar Download Process Initialised, Downloading Ryan Mann, Process at 40%, 60%, 80%, 100%: Download Procedure Complete, Virtualising Avatar Procedure now commenced, Process at 30%, 45%, 60%, 75%, 90%, 100%: Avatar Virtualisation complete, running diagnostics, all systems and life-vitals at positive levels, sending Avatar to Lyoko_"

Soon Ryan is virtualised and sent to Lyoko for the first time.

As he arrives in Lyoko, he is dropped to the ground, and he begins feeling his body to make sure there was no negative effects, soon he is approached by someone who he never thought he'd met Day One, it was Aelita.

"Welcome to Lyoko, Ryan Mann" Aelita announces to him

"I can't believe it…." was the only thing that came out of his mouth

"That you're in Lyoko?" Aelita asks tilting her head

"That I've met Aelita, one of the best fighters in the Code Lyoko Project, day one" Ryan admitted

Aelita giggles at him "well I bet you're happy to know, that I've been assigned to be your mentor and handler, shall we get started?" Aelita asks the astonished new avatar.

Ryan nods his head, and soon he is greeted by an interface, "What's this?" he asks Aelita

"This is your Avatar's customisation, you need to be suited for combat, you can also find and unlock new customisation options during your tours of Lyoko" Aelita explained to him

"Alright, let's get to work" Ryan says to the interface and begins customising his avatar, he chooses a black outfit which had a design both for armour and manoeuvrability, he also puts on Deus Ex class shades to increase his range, and has his hairstyle the same colour but spiked.

"All done" Ryan tells Aelita as he changes to his new avatar form.

"You look sharp, how do you feel?" Aelita asks

"I feel great" Ryan responds

"Alright, can you move your arms and legs, like normal?" She asks, Ryan performs several moves "yep all good"

"Okay, we're going to need to devirtualised you, so we can find your weapon skills" Aelita explains to Ryan finishing up.

"Understood" Ryan nods and soon he and Aelita are devirtualised and sent back to Earth for Ryan's next stage: Combat Training.


	3. Combat Training

Code Lyoko Evolutions: Final Fronts - Chapter 3: Combat Training

Ryan and Aelita are devirtualised, and they leave the scanners.

"That went well" Ryan states

"But now, you have to complete your combat training, this will allow us to find out what your weapon skills are, also the best Lyoko Warriors, will be watching you" Jeremie advises Ryan.

"The best Lyoko Warriors?" Ryan asks

"The members of Task Force Evolution" Aelita tells him, concerning Ryan

"There's no need to be worried Ryan, though I should point out that, they do have their own records and that our training supervisor, is a hard-ass" she then added

"But he does understand since you're part of the new guys" Jeremie explains

Ryan then becomes neutral and takes a deep breath, soon the two take Ryan to join the other new recruits, in the training rooms, where they meet their trainer, former U.S Special Forces Drill Sergeant, Jim.

"Alright, you F. , welcome to your combat training, today we'll evaluate your performances in all areas of combat: range and melee, both areas will have sub areas, melee consists of single, dual welded weapons and two handed weapons, and Range consist of gauntlet, projectile weapons and mana abilities, I should warn you that projectile weapons will be your default weapon of choice, and it's not as efficient like other weapons and abilities, so be cautious in your choice of weapons, also today, the recruits who does the most efficient in all areas, will be put through a course not even Task Force Evolution's Lyoko Warriors could not complete!" Jim announced to the recruits, then shows a recording of Aelita and her friends being beaten by the course.

"So, lets get to work!" Jim orders the recruits

Ryan decides to take up single handled melee training first, he selects his fighting style: Roman Centurion, and up spawns, a Roman sword and shield. Ryan arms up and takes a stand, and soon enemies pop up and charge at him, and Ryan slashes all enemies perfectly, and without taking a hit.

Single Handed Combat Training complete: Score: Ryan Mann: 97% a new record.

Back up in the viewing room, Jim and Task Force Evolution watching in surprise in Ryan's training.

"Day One and nails a segment of combat, keep an eye on him" Jim advised the others

"What's next for him?" Aelita asks

"Dual handed combat, my speciality" Ulrich Stern said to her, Ulrich was by far one of the best dual weapons fighter in the Code Lyoko Project, but is up for a surprise.

_Dual Handed Combat Training session initialising: Current record holder: Ulrich; score of 95%_

Ryan takes up two blades like Ulrich uses, and takes up an stand, and 5 enemies charges at him, Ryan charges at two and decapitated two of them and blocks and attack from behind with one blade and slashes the enemy with the other, the two remaining enemies charge at Ryan, but Ryan slides down and cut them both in half, and completing the session.

_Dual Welded Combat Training session complete: Score: Ryan Mann 98%, New Record Scored: Ryan is now the new current record holder of Dual Handed Combat_

Back up in the viewing room, Ulrich watches in shock that his score is beaten by 3% and by a new fighter, "How did he beat my score?!" Ulrich asks in surprise

Jim laughs at him, "Looks like we've got a hell of a fighter!"

Even without actual combat training prior, Ryan seemed able to fight with excellent skill

"What's next?" Ulrich asks in disappointment

"Two-handed Combat, something that no one can do better" William said out arriving in the viewing room

"What are you doing here? Weren't you discharged from Task Force Evolution?" Aelita asks him

"I may have been kicked out of the team but I'm still a fighter for the project, and I like seeing the new recruits' have the abilities to become fighters" William said to her, William was a former member of Task Force Evolution, but he was kicked out after being under X.A.N.A's control for 2 months and had lost trust from the others, however William was one of the best fighters in the project, and still does enters Lyoko but under strict supervision from the operators and avatars joining him.

_Two-handed Combat Training Session initialising: Current record holder: William; score of 94%_

Soon Ryan takes a longsword and takes a stand, this time 3 enemies charge at him but are three times bigger, one tries to attack but Ryan chops the legs off and then decapitates it's head, the other one charges at him in one direction and other from behind, Ryan take his longsword and throws it like a spear at one to kill one, then pulls it out to kill the other.

_Two-handed Combat Training session complete: Score: Ryan Mann 98%, New Record Scored: Ryan is now the new current record holder of Two-handed combat_

William's jaw drops to the ground, along with Ulrich's, both surprised that their records had been beaten, Aelita, and her two other friends laugh, at their current misfortune.

"Guys, come on, he may beaten your scores, but there's no way he can implement both of them in combat, like I do" Yumi tries to comfort the two upset fighters, Yumi was the second best female fighter behind Aelita, who uses both duel welded and two-handed combat together, and decides to cheer Ulrich and William by challenging Ryan to try and use both combat skills.

_Ryan Mann, you have been requested to try out both the Dual welded and Two-handed combat session from a member of Task Force Evolution_

Ryan, agrees and arms with the same weapons as before, but before he could he is told to use a staff instead of the longsword, but Ryan rolls with it.

_Dual welded—Two-handed Combat Training initialising: Current record holder: Yumi; Score of 95%_

Ryan decides to use his staff first, soon enemies charge at him, Ryan decides to go on the offence and attacks two enemies, he hits on into a wall, he takes the staff and spear throws it at one to impale it, Ryan equips his blades and stabs the impaled enemy, and slashes the other as it charged at him, completing the session.

_Dual Welded-Two-handed Combat Training session complete: Score: Ryan Mann 97%, New Record Scored: Ryan is now the new current record holder of Dual welded-Two-handed combat_

Yumi almost had a stroke, she and the others are so surprised that Ryan has done nothing but beaten three records.

"Is this guy on a roll or something? If he keeps this up, all our records will be beaten!" Aelita exclaimed

"Calm down, Princess, he still has two more records to beat, and no way he going to beat my score at Gauntlet combat" Odd said happily

"I wouldn't keep your hopes up Della Robbia" Jim said to him then goes to the PA

"_Alright Ryan, you have completed your melee combat skills, and I have to say, you've dropped the jaws of three Task Force Evolution members! You now must complete your Range Combat sessions"_

Ryan then puts away his weapons and heads to his Range Combat sessions

"_Alright, we'll start with Gauntlet Combat, but first you must select your ammunition first, you have three choices: arrows, knives and bullets"_

Ryan decides to be old school and selects bullets; he equips gauntlets and arms them with the ammunition, and walks to the training ground.

_Gauntlet Combat Training initialising: Current record holder: Odd; Score of 91%_

Ryan takes a stand, and sees four enemies have surrounded him, and Ryan charges at his opponents, he slides underneath one and fires at it, killing it, three more enemies run after him, Ryan runs to the wall and jumps up and fires at the three enemies and takes them down, and completes the session.

_Gauntlet Combat Training session complete: Score: Ryan Mann 98%, New Record Scored: Ryan is now the new current record holder of Gauntlet combat_

Odd falls straight to the ground in shock and Jim just laughs at him

"What did I say? Don't keep your hopes up!" Jim reminded him

"Alright Aelita, your record is the last one, if he nails it, he'll own the entire leaderboard" Yumi tells a worried Aelita

"_Alright Ryan, you have Mana combat, and one more record if you can beat Aelita"_

But to everyone's surprise, they are told something, they thought wasn't going to happen

"_If it's alright, can I pass Mana combat? I mean Mana abilities are cool and excellent in combat, but personally, it's not my style or preference, and I have taken out 4 out of 5 records, and the last thing we need is the best fighters in the project upset, as we still have a war to fight_" Ryan tells the others

The others look at each other with confusion and surprise, that Ryan has excluded Mana training, the area of combat which Aelita masters, the Lyoko warriors look at Jim who agrees with Ryan.

"_Fair enough Ryan, you still have one more combat session, projectile weapons, you are to take two weapons of a different class"_ Jim advised him

Ryan walks to the gun selection, and chooses a Marksman rifle and a sniper rifle and walks up to the range.

"_Okay, Ryan this is not like your other sessions, this is straight forward, all you have to do is get all the targets if you can, and keep an eye on your accuracy"_

With that in mind, Ryan takes his marksman rifle and loads it, then points it at the targets, soon the timer begins, he fires at the targets and nails all the targets, with excellent accuracy, he switches to his sniper rifle and does the same as before, his records are processed and it shows him his scores.

_Ryan Mann: Marksman Score; 100% prefect score: Sniper Score; 98%: All Training sessions complete_

Ryan puts his weapons away, and heads to the viewing room to receive his results, as he arrives he is greeted by Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, William, Yumi, Jeremie and Jim

"Excellent job Ryan, you've passed all your combat sessions, here are your results" Jim announced to an exhausted Ryan, Jim activates the terminal and shows Ryan's results and out of the 5 sessions, he scored out of 489 out 500.

"Despite only being here for a day, you've shown me and Task Force Evolution that you have excellent skill" Jeremie comments on Ryan's performance

"But now, you've just signed your hell wish, you're one of the top recruits and have to go through Jim's course!" Odd reminded him

"Ah yes! Since you've done very well today, you and a handful of others, will be assigned to go through a military spec course, that I've built, and one that Task Force Evolution couldn't complete! But after seeing your performances, I think you'll do fine" Jim tells Ryan

"You'll go through the course tomorrow, for now, you need to get some rest, Aelita will take you to your dorm" Jeremie tells Ryan who is trying to stay awake, soon Aelita and Ryan leave the room, leaving the others to have a conversation.

"You think he could be a candidate for Task Force Evolution?" Odd asks Yumi, Jeremie and Ulrich

"I don't know he's got the skills, but does he have the trust, is what I'm thinking" Ulrich states

"Well, he's only been here for less than a day, so I don't think he'd look for a spot in our group, just yet" Jeremie tells the others

Meanwhile, Aelita and Ryan arrive at Ryan's dorm

"Welcome to your dorm Ryan" Aelita tells Ryan

"Seems cozy" Ryan compliments

"Is there anything you need Ryan?" she asks him

"Actually, there is, I want to know your personal opinion" Ryan states

"My opinion about what?" she tilts her head

"Me being part of the Code Lyoko Project" he responds

"Honestly, I think you're unpredictable. Me and the others just saw the newest member have one of the best scores, during his first day. You've made an incredible first impression despite having no combat experience of any kind and have beaten 4 out of 5 records. Honestly, I think you'll be a valuable asset in the Project" Aelita telling her opinion to Ryan.

"Thanks, for your honesty, I just hope I won't let you guys down" Ryan states

"I'm sure, you never will, have a good night Ryan" Aelita tells Ryan, then leaves to let Ryan get some rest.


End file.
